patty being yandere
by LuckyLaptops
Summary: I killed her. I killed my own sister. I killed the person I admire a lot. The person who I thought was so brave… But, now I killed her. Why, you may ask? I was jealous. I was jealous because she had everything… Everything I didn't have. So, was it worth it? Yes, it was. - I thought I should do Patty being yandere since I wonder what it be like. one-shot. R&R.


**Patty being Yandere**

**Okay, what is wrong with me? I know I know, Patty being Yandere?! But I thought I would like to see Patty being yandere so here ya go! Wow, I did this project like a year ago and finally finished it. Maybe because I was so distracted and forgot all about this. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**WARNING: A lot of OOCness, Character's death, cursing, and blah.**

**Patty POV**

I killed her.

I killed my own sister.

I killed the person I admire a lot.

The person who I thought was so brave…

But, now I killed her.

Why, you may ask?

I was jealous.

I was jealous because she had everything…

Everything I didn't have.

So, was it worth it?

Yes, it was.

I smiled at my accomplishment. I was feeling a little bit of sorrow and depression with out my sister. I did love my dear sis a lot and killing her was the last thing I need. But, she stole **him** away from me. I was jealous and out raged by the fact she really had everything. She was just too perfect. _Too damn perfect_ I thought. The blood ran from my face to my hands. My delicate fingers touch my sister's features. I fully comprehend that some one would find out about this. Maybe no one would suspect me; after all I am pretty talented to be acting very stupid. I smiled weakly and greeted good bye to my sister.

"No more _Kid _for you." I said and turned away leaving my sis bloody mess to the corner of this house no one lives or recognize. Yup, I even had a haunted house that I kept with me for killing somebody. I closed the door gently and took a glance at my sister. I frowned because I'm just leaving her like that. I walked inside the abandoned house and put a blanket on top of her. I still frowned. I didn't know why but I just felt like regretting killing my own sister. I killed many people in my own life. So, why am I not happy about this? Maybe was it because I love her? But, I love a lot of people in my life and killed them all. Maybe because she was important to me? On the other hand, was it because I looked up to her? Whatever, she was dead now and that was all that matter. However, why am I regretting it? Shit. I am crying for no reason. I covered my face with my hands, hoping no one would see me. I loved her and looked up to her, how could I kill her? I throw my memories with my sister down the drain. I started to bawled tears as I sat down lying down with my sister, touching her blood.

"She's dead?" Maka questioned. She was at shock while Tsbuaki was crying and Black Star was actually at silence. Soul was at tears. _Shit. Cool boys don't cry like this, _Soul thought.

"But, how can she be dead?" Maka asked. She was almost at tears but she wanted to kept asking questions. I bit my lip.

"I don't know, I just found her dead." I cried. I was lying but I did felt really sorry for my sister's death. Kid was at silence.

"Excuse me, Can I have a moment?" Kid asked. Patty and the friends nodded. They went upstairs at Kid's house, as they wanted to Kid to have his moment. He was crying and crying. Why? Did it have to be him? He truly cared for her and loved her. He loved her ever since he met her, but now she's dead. She's dead. He put those words into his mind and he kneeled down as he cried.

Liz grave

Everyone went to Liz grave and spoke a few words to her. Maka and Tsubaki started bawling while Patty and Blackstar were at silence, and Kid and Soul were in tears. Kid brought a flower of bouquet and put it next to her grave.

"She was a good girlfriend." He whispered. Everyone was about to leave except for Patty who was still standing next to her grave. Patty smiled weakly at her friends and told them that they can leave without her. Patty spoke a few words to her sister.

"So, what should I say about you, sis? Well you're the best sister in the world! Even though, you stole the person I really liked. I looked up to you and-" Patty was in tears. "I'm sorry that I killed you. I'm sorry for everything. Everything doesn't seem right without you alive anymore. I regret the fact that you got killed but…" Patty smiled. "I can finally have Kid right now."

**Okay, so Patty is so cray-cray right now xD well she is suppose to be! Patty was a yandere and I'm so sorry for killing off Liz ;_; one of my top 5 characters in Soul eater and I like killed them. AH, WELL REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY XD**


End file.
